tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask King Sombra
Ask King Sombra is a Safe for Work Tumblr blog that recounts the exploits of King Sombra, a villain introduced in season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The blog takes place just after the events of the season 3 two-episode premiere. Characters Because of the current unique and nebulous setting of the blog, interactions with ponies have been few and far between. Up when Sombra returned to the real world, more characters were introduced. Major Characters 'King Sombra' The main protagonist of the blog. As opposed to the monosyllabic smoke monster depicted in the "The Crystal Empire," King Sombra is fully articulate and exceptionally sillier than his canon counterpart, yet retains the behavior and mindset of a classic villain. Past times include eating crystal sandwiches, licking lollipops suggestively and sending ponies TO THE MINES, which are reported to be a terrible place. When he was released into the real world, Sombra was without his cape, crown, and his armor. At first, his horn was cracked and his eyes are like a normal pony, but when the story goes on, his power slowly returns with purple smoke coming out of his eyes, olive green eyes, and his horn healing ended in the full recovery of it, and crack again and healed again in a zigzag development of event. Recently it was discovered that Uber Sombra influence and happiness and joy levels can influence the look of their most notable characteristics. 'Coffee Talk' This female earth pony was introduced early in the blog as the host of a talk show called "FAQuick," where Sombra would rapidly answer or evade batches of his most-received questions. When Sombra discovered that his slaves had gone missing, Coffee Talk's role in the story moved from cameo to supporting, to the story's deuteragonist. When she was much younger, her family runs a coffee shop. After asking her father questions about the shop, a mug of coffee appeared on her flank as a Cutie Mark. At first, Coffee was initially devastated, worried that she was gonna become a barista mare for the rest of her life! However, her father explained that her cutie mark stands for her energetic spirit and an (under other circumstances) warm disposition with a bit of a kick. This made her realize the true purpose of her talents, to "wake up" the populace through investigated interviews. Later on, she becomes a reporter and interviewer. At the train station, she overheard some mares talking about the recently returned ancient kingdom called the Crystal Empire. Curious about it, she hopped on the train to explore the new Kingdom and report her findings. However, after she jumped off the train, she encountered the shadowy form of King Sombra. Sombra managed to knock her out and cast a spell that gets her mind and soul tethered to his own mind. In Sombra's mind, Coffee suffers from amnesia about what happened to her, but she does remember her own past and trusts Sombra enough to help him with his talk show. Thus, the long journey between them begins from there. Her real body was still in a comatose state and was captured by Crystal Wolves, taking her body to the Wolf Mines. Sombra can never remember her name, and therefore calls her things like Hockey Puck, 100% Cotton, Mocha Chat or Toffee Socks. When Luna comes to pay Sombra a visit, she revealed to both Sombra and Coffee that they were inside Sombra's dream-like mind all this time and were tethered to his horn. Coffee hoped that Luna comes to rescue her, however, Luna tells her that she cannot walk in dreams as she will become lost in the void, plus her real body is not sleeping but in a comatose state. Coffee is worried that she is dead, but Luna assures her that she is not and that hope is the only way that can help return her mind and soul into her real body. After Luna's visit, Sombra and Coffee exchange some comedic moments, such as drawing crude and funny images on Sombra with a marker while sleeping, getting chased by Sombra after he wakes up and discovers this, and punching Sombra in the face as revenge for punching her in the face during her second talk show. There is even a non-canonical joke where they begin to share romantic feelings for each other, much to the disgust and annoyance by the real Coffee and Sombra and they stop the Mod before they kiss. Later, while walking through Sombra's subconscious mind, she discovered a strange diary that constantly shifts from Sombra's fake backstory images to his real actual backstory images and sees an ominous and mysterious nightmare door. Coffee Talk is suspicious about the door, but goes inside it anyway, thinking that it could be a way out of Sombra's mind. Unfortunately, she is wrong and encounters an eviler and twisted version of Sombra. This monster reveals himself to be a demonic being who corrupts others to do his bidding and tries to manipulate her into thinking that every pony, including her family and Princess Luna, has abandoned and forgotten her and that her body rots in the snow. It also taunts her that she is not as real as he is. Coffee Talk resisted Uber Sombra's words and runs out of the nightmare door, crying. After some comforting words from the Tumblr questioners, she cheers up and goes to Sombra to ask him about the mysterious door and the darkness that resides in it. Sombra didn't know anything about having a Nightmare Door in his dream world, but he does know who Uber Sombra is, being the very darkness that corrupted him. The demonic being cracked opened Sombra's horn to reveal that his horn finally landed, which means he can finally returned to the real world. However, Coffee sadly cannot come with him because a barrier around the crack forced her to stay, while it lets Sombra leave his own dream world. Before Sombra and Coffee were about to say goodbye and hug each other, Sombra inadvertently lets go of the ledge he was holding onto and fell out of his horn, as Coffee watched him leave. During Sombra's absence, Coffee Talk begins to have more control over his dreamworld, including making a random roller coaster appear and making herself an Alicorn. In the real world, Sombra discovers her body and contemplates if he wants to bring her back to the world or leave her behind and questions himself if he is gone too soft. However, Sombra's darkness took ahold of him again and is about to kill Coffee to rid her of his mind, before he was stopped just in time by Hope Feathers, knocking him out and putting him back to sleep. Sombra returns to the dream world and is questioning Coffee Talk's actions during his absence. Uber Sombra strikes again, but Sombra managed to defeat him by talking down to him. The darkness relents but warns him not to forget the reason he is still within Sombra. After Sombra's rare heroic deed, he dim-wittily loves Shelf more than Coffee and praises his shelf, not even thanking Coffee. Since her real body is close to Sombra's, Coffee can finally return to the real world. She even teases Sombra of his earlier statement that she is his acquaintance and not his friend. When she first reentered the waking world, she was unable to walk due to her legs being numb. However, Coffee Talk has now fully healed and is wandering through the tundra with Sombra. Later, Luna task her to reform Sombra and now she is doing an excellent job, thanks to putting her heart in it... more than she thought. Villains 'The Uber Darkness' The very darkness and the main antagonist of the blog. It is the ponification of evil that resides in King Sombra's black heart. It has corrupted him and took over and it even tries to manipulation Coffee Talk with lies that every pony has forgotten her and her body rots in the snow. It was referred to as a "buttface" by King Sombra. Uber can use dark magic to take complete control of Sombra's body, memories and all, but not the personal traits of Sombra, like never remembering Coffee Talk's name. When Sombra was finally showing signs of redeeming himself, he fought his demonic side and he was set free into the real world. The demon possessed Cadance next, after feasting on her anger. King Thranduelk King Thranduelk is the secondary antagonist of the blog. He is the king of the Elkish and the father to Elkolas. He is loosely based on the character, King Thranduil in The Hobbit film series. When Thranduelk was introduced, he was welcoming and has a calm and cool personality. He also appears to be laid back and is the only elk to know who King Sombra is. He even helps him get his magic back for drinking the fountain so he can use him to defeat the dragons, the elk's enemy. Later on, after the dragons were defeated and Freckle's mother Speckles, attacked the village, Thranduelk became more callus and ill-tempered, blaming the Crystal Wolves for destroying the fountain, which gives them immortality. Eventually, his antlers were crushed by Speckles and he loses his reputation with the other elks. Soon his son becomes the king. Later on, he stays with the farmer's house and bids his time there. He still holds a bitter grudge on King Sombra and tries to steal his amulet away to regain his magic. However he was defeated by Sombra's dark side and destroyed the amulet, so Thranduelk could never regain his magic again. It was unknown what happened to Thranduelk afterward. Supporting Characters Princess Luna The younger sister of Princess Celestia and the princess of the night in Equestria. She raised the moon to begin the night and she has the magic to come into dreams, including Sombra's nebulous dream place in his horn. She appeared to tell Sombra that he needs to move on and she shows him and Coffee Talk that they were in his dream all along. She also told Coffee Talk that she will only have to hope for a chance of her to escape Sombra's subconscious. Sombra also has a huge crush on the Lunar Princess, though it is unknown if Luna knows about it. 'Freckles' The son of the Alpha of the Crystal Wolf pack. The ol' dear Freckles, Freckles isn't actually his real name. His real name is long, elaborate and practically impossible to pronounce in the pony tongue, so Freckles is fine with his new name. Why he'll even refer to himself in the third person as Freckles because he just likes it so much. Actually living with the remained Crystal wolfs and the Elks, he's the link that keeps both in peace teaching friendship learned from the ponies. 'Sea Breeze' A laid back, logical-minded pony, she used to be a lifeguard in her hometown, Horseshoe Bay. When she's not saving the lives of geriatric stallions who lost their balance or silly mares caught in riptides, the beach is just a short flight away and she's back in the water on the back of the surfboard. Sea Breeze approaches life with dry humor and a talent for shrugging off situations. Like her sister, Drizzle, she'd rather sit back and a situation unfolds unless otherwise spurred into action. But when there's action to be had and she sees a need for involvement, Breeze will act swiftly. Her instincts have saved countless ponies from the drink. Currently, return alongside Drizzle with their mother thanks to Princess Luna. 'Drizzle' The youngest of the bunch, but possibly the wisest. A sassy filly, she's sitting, watching, and at times literally face-hoofing at the stupidity that surrounds her. She doesn't trust "Kingsley," largely due to his unusual, unfriendly appearance and suspicious behavior. No one seems to believe her that he's not a good pony, so poor Drizzle is struggling with the fact that she's pretty much the only one in the group with any sense. She is the younger sister of Sea Breeze. 'Caribbean Splash' A rainbow juicer in the Rainbow Factory. Yes, there is a Rainbow Factory. But as far as any pony knows, their colors do not come from ground-up flight test failures. Instead, it comes from relatively ordinary things, such as fruit. In order to get that splash of color, there are things that need to be juiced. Things that need to be smashed. Caribbean Splash is one of the best workers in the factory. His enthusiasm for stepping on things repeatedly went hoof to hoof in the occupation. Flying long distances across barren tundra to collect ingredients... Well, it was in the job description, so he can't exactly say no. He loves going to new places because he thinks it's fun. Or he did, at least. But a flock of geese, a broken wing, and a nose dive into some curious wolves was quick to change his opinion. He loves making new friends, and shortly after being thrown in the cave where Freckles' favorite ponies were kept, he made friends with a fellow prisoner, named Whistler. When King Sombra, known as Kingsley to the cave ponies, came along, he was at first wanted to be friends with the new stranger. But when Kingsley started a rebellion against the Crystal Wolves that resulted in the death of Splash's boyfriend (confirmed by mod), Whistler, he was devastated. You would be too, had the pony you were closest to died in your arms. Splash sent his friend off with the song, "Whistle a Happy Tune," from the King and I, that Whistler had asked Splash to sing for him, to cheer him up in his final moments. After Whistler's tragic death, when Splash overheard Kingsley talking to the askers about how it didn't matter to him that "some crazy pony got himself killed," he became enraged and initiated a fight by punching Kingsley in the face, blaming him for Whistler's death and telling him that he had brought nothing but trouble. "We were blind, but we were happy." However, before the fight took a turn for the worst, it was broken up by words of reason from Drizzle, and soon after, Splash was teleported to Canterlot with Alakaglam, Purly Whirl, Achy Breaky Heart, and Hope Feathers. Sea Breeze, Drizzle, Coffee Talk, and Freckles were kept back by Sombra's magic, and are currently wandering through the tundra. 'Whistler' This pony is very accomplished at exactly two things. The first is whistling, which is how he got his name. The second is running. He was an athlete in his hometown, Vanhoover. While his special talent and greatest past time is whistling, when it came time to find a job, there weren't many that involved a whole lot of that. He has always been good at running, though. Running away from scary things. Running away from mean ponies. Running away from the commitment. So he thinks that he can make a job out of running since there wasn't a competitive market for a whistling. He ran into the Crystal Wolves long before the Crystal Empire had risen from the ice, and ever since he was brought to the caves, he decided it was finally time to stop running, and start whistling. He seems to get along with one Crystal Wolf pretty well, Freckles. He loves the snow cones that Freckles always makes for him and he was Freckle's favorite. He also became a best friend to another pony of the group, Caribbean Splash, both being extremely hyperactive and friendly. They get extremely excited whenever Freckles brings in the snow cones. When a new pony came along, King Sombra, known as Kingsley to the cave ponies, he started a rebellion to fight off the Crystal Wolves so they can be free from them. Unbeknownst to the cave ponies, this was actually only to serve Sombra's own purposes of escaping the caves and getting back to the Crystal Empire to retake it. Sombra wandered off mid-battle to try and find Coffee Talk so he could separate her consciousness from his own, and after finding her, was sent into dreamland by Hope Feathers, to both retrieve CT's consciousness and battle Uber Sombra, but that's another story. After finding Coffee Talk, Sombra, along with CT and Hope Feathers, returned to the battle scene only to find the battle had ended, leaving many ponies and wolves dead, and more injured. After a quick introduction of Coffee Talk to the cave ponies, they were interrupted by a wailing Freckles with an injured and dying Whistler in his arms. In his final moments, Whistler refused the medical help of Achy Breaky Heart, knowing that he was too injured to be saved, and he didn't want his boyfriend (confirmed by mod) Caribbean Splash, to blame her when she couldn't save him. Instead, as the last request, he asked Splash to cheer him up. Splash begins to sing "Whistle a Happy Tune," from the King and I, with Whistler weakly whistling along, fading away and closing his eyes for the last time just as the song was completed. He was very special to all of the ponies he made friends with and soon was buried along with the other ponies who died in the fight. 'Achy-Breaky Heart' The head nurse from Ponyville. As the only Pony villager in the herd, Achy Breaky comes well-equipped with plenty of stories about the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. She's kind, compassionate, and cares deeply about any pony that needs a helping hoof. Her very impressive talent in healing doesn't hurt either. Achy may seem frail, but she has aged rather gracefully- and this mare is no stranger to war. She loves to reminisce about her days as a youth in the Canterlot army, where she served as a field medic, caring for soldiers while dodging changeling blasts in the front lines, during the first great changeling war. Alakaglam An entertainer from Las Pegasus. A household name in the entertainment district, Alakaglam constantly wowed crowds with his light shows, impressive slight-of-hoof and surprising skill at tap-dancing with a bit of manticore-training on the side. Whatever keeps the crowds coming back to the theater- and casino- again and again. While heading to host an exclusive show in the Crystal Empire, he had a run-in with the Crystal Wolves. Turns out that fighting wild animals is much different than coaxing a lazy, doped-up manticore into doing cheap tricks. Long story short, Alakaglam was quickly overtaken by the wolves and brought to the caves. 'Hope Feathers' Hope Feathers wouldn't call herself remarkable. She just sits quietly in the background and observes. Unlike the other ponies, Feathers wasn't brought to the mines by force. She merely wandered inside and found herself somewhere new. That's how most of her life has unfolded- she wanders from place to place, learning something from there and picking up something for that. An adventure. However, this earthy little mare might just have more to her than one would suspect. With her surprisingly vast botanical knowledge, she's got a trick or two up her sleeve. Watch your back. 'Purly-Whirl' A bear wrestler from Manehatten. Distantly related to the Apple Family, she thought that sitting and knitting was fun- but not what she wanted to do as an occupation. More of a very beloved side-hobby...... Instead, she got into bear wrestling. Purly has a bear rug at her home. It isn't dead, just too afraid to move. Purly can drink water from an empty bottle. Purly does not sleep. She waits. Purly once infected a virus. Purly has counted to infinity. Twice. Purly's father is Buck Norris. Or so she claims. She was able to hold her own in the fight against the crystal wolves somewhat, but her claims of strength, fame, and ability to deny the laws of physics are starting to sound more than a little far-fetched. More likely than not, Purly isn't as cool as she makes herself out to be. In the end, (although it has not yet been shown on the blog itself, it has been confirmed on the Mod Blog) it turns out that Purly is indeed a complete sham. She's never fought a bear in her life, wild or trained, and instead sits around at home knitting sweaters for her cats. Cocoa Chill A Yakut pony who offer host Sombra and Coffee in their house during they travel to Yakutsk. River Beauty A Yakut pony who offered guidance in the Yakutsk Museum dedicated to their ancestors. Plot The mod of Ask-King-Sombra stated that originally this blog did not have a plot until she runs out of ideas, then she began giving a plot to this one. Additionally, state that the story progress and is written at the moment with only objectives of what could end the entire arc but not how it will progress or end. Also, she has updates scripted on a Google Doc and a sketchbook with... sketch of future arcs dropped characters and so. Fandubs Ask King Sombra has been fandubbed by numerous YouTubers. One of the most notable ones is Voice Actor Bobby G's current fandub of the entire blog, where he gives Sombra more of his Season 3 voice while in his dreamworld and will give him his Season 9 voice once he is in the real world, while the other characters are voiced by different VA's. Other notable fandubs of Ask King Sombra is BoneKingTV, though he only dubbed certain scenes of the blog. Gallery tumblr_inline_mvh08yUiWU1ryyjib.png|Sombra after he was resurrected. Category:King Sombra Category:Canon Character Category:Unicorn Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog